Pebble Beach
by CrazyFanfictionAuthor
Summary: Bella is going to the beach for 3 months with Alice&Jasper, Rosalie&Emmet, and Edward&Tanya. She meets a new guy. What could come between them? Do they like each other or is there someone else? ALL HUMAN! I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Mom, where is my swimsuit." I yell down to her.

It is June 3rd and I am going to Pebble Beach in Florida for the entire summer. I am going with Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward. School just got out yesterday and I am leaving for the airport tomorrow morning at six in the morning. I don't know how I am going to get up at six!

"It's in your closet, Bells." My mom calls up to me.

I pry my closet door open and finally find it sitting on the floor by my flip flops. I was trying to find those to. I finish packing the rest of bags and set them by the door downstairs. I am exhausted. I have been packing all day, so I am glad I am finally done. It is already eight o'clock and I have to leave at six tomorrow so I slip into my sweats and climb into bed. It doesn't take me long to drift to sleep. I dream about Pebble Beach.

The next morning, I hit the snooze button. It's five o'clock in the morning! Then I remember why I am getting up this morning. I jump out of bed. I am going to Pebble Beach with all my friends for practically 3 months! I race into the bathroom and shut the door.

After I am showered, dressed, and my hair is blow dried, I walk downstairs to eat. I throw some last minute things into a bag by the front door and go into the kitchen. I already said goodbye to my parents last night because my dad is fishing and my mom is sleeping. She gets crabby if you wake her up this early. It is 5:50 so I go outside and get my car out of the garage, and then I load all my things into the car. I am really tired but I couldn't go to sleep even if I tried, I was so excited. I run into the house and grab a pop-tart, and then I am on the road.

Once I finally get to the airport I get my bags and walk inside. I already have my ticket so I check in my bags at the baggage claim. I turn around and I see Alice walk in followed by Jasper carrying all their luggage. Jasper checks their luggage in and Alice walks over and hugs me.

"Bella, you're here!"

"Hey Alice, where is everyone else? The plane leaves in like ten minutes."

"I don't know, I thought we were late."

Rosalie and Emmet walk in just as Alice says that and we hear the loudspeaker saying our plane is boarding. Jasper helps Emmet get their luggage checked in. Rosalie walks over to us.

"Hey, where is Tanya and Edward?"

"We don't know, but we have to get on the plane." I say.

Emmet and Jasper walk over.

"Are you ready to go?" Jasper asks Alice and Emmet asks Rosalie.

"You guys go ahead and I will wait for Tanya and Edward." I say.

They boarded the plane and I sat in one of those ugly plastic chairs by the door. The plane is leaving in five minutes! It's most likely Tanya making them late, she's always running late. I wish they would hurry up. I pull out my phone to call them but then I see them come running in, Tanya carrying a ton of bags whereas Edward was only carrying two.

"Hey, we have to hurry!" I said jumping up.

I grab some of Tanya's bags and we all go to the baggage claim and check in the bags. At least there wasn't a line. Then some guy took our tickets and we run outside. We saw the last person board our plane but we got there just in time. We boarded the plane and found the others. They saved 4 seats. Alice explained.

"Sorry, we could only get 4 seats saved next to us. One of you will have to sit back there." She pointed 3 rows back where a fat old man was sitting there, blowing his nose. He was sick.

"Um, Bella do you mind?" Alice wasn't trying to be rude. I couldn't be mad at her.

"No problem." I fake smiled.

Of course, it was a problem I wanted to sit with my friends not by some old guy with a cold. I walked back there and stashed my carry-on bag in the compartment above. I sat down and looked out the window. At least I have the window seat. I could hear my friends' laughter 3 rows ahead. I put in my headphones; this was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got off the airplane I had to run to catch up with everyone. As I was running I was praying that I wouldn't fall, I've fallen so many times while walking that running is less safe than walking, but I wanted to catch up with them. My wish was not granted. I ran smack into someone. I wasn't sure who, what I remember is twisting my ankle. Nobody was paying any attention to the people lying on the ground, they just walked around us. I sat up and looked into the face of…. Edward? No it can't be.

He was gorgeous.

He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked almost exactly like Edward except a few things are different. He extended his hand to help me up and I graciously accepted. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah this happens all the time, don't worry. I'm Bella, by the way, Bella Swan," I said.

"Hello Bella, my name is Robert Pattinson. Where were you headed off so fast?" He asked

"My friends and I are going to Pebble Beach for the summer. What about you?" I asked him.

"I am going to that Pebble Beach with some friends of mine, too," Robert said.

"Well, maybe I will see you sometime this summer. Bye, Robert," I said.

"Yeah. Bye Bella," He said and gathered his things.

I couldn't walk, my ankle was twisted, but I saw the real Edward coming over to me with Tanya.

"There you are. We have been looking for you everywhere. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet are waiting in the cab. We got your luggage for you," Tanya said as I tried to walk yet again but fell into the plastic chair, sinking into it defeated.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked with a look of confusion and worry written on his face.

"I… tripped," I said, deciding against telling them what really happened. I might tell the girls later. "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Oh Bella," Edward said, reaching out his arm to help me up, "Lean on me so we can get into the cab."

We struggled through the crowded airport and into the waiting cab outside, Tanya following slowly behind. We had to crowd in. I sat in the front, by none other than that old man that sat next to me on the plane. The other six sat in the back, the girls sitting on the guys laps. I really need to get a boyfriend. I would say Robert was cute, but that would be like admitting to Edward being cute and he is like a brother to me. It's really weird that they look so much alike.

Once we get there we all pile up and gather our luggage. I walk up the long path to find a beautiful, small beach house. It's right on the sand and I can see the shining lake a ways away from the house. I love the smell of the beach and the warmth. This is going to be a good vacation. The house belongs to Jasper and Rosalie Hale's parents. They are twins. Their parents gave it to them when they turned 17 last month. We are all 17 except Tanya who is 16. The outside looks new. It's white with well-groomed flowers lining the path. There is wooden stairs leading up to the light blue door, the color of the lake.

I am the first one inside. I look behind me and see that they all had piled their luggage a few steps away from the door. They must have gone on the beach first. I close the light blue door behind me and walk into a living room. There are two couches, a coffee table, and a huge TV. The whole room looked like it was updated recently. I remember Alice and Rosalie asking Tanya and I if we wanted to help redecorate about two weeks ago. We declined and they came up for about a week to redecorate and then came back to finish the last week of school. My mom would never have let me. My grades are top priority. The walls were blue, matching the door and the walls were white. There were pictures lining the wall with a mirror by the door. It was decorated with seashells and colorful rocks and plants. I loved it. I set my luggage down, deciding to look around. It wasn't a very big house and I was curious were we were all going to be sleeping.

I walked down the hall dividing the rest of the house noticing, at the end of the bright hall, a huge window reaching from the ceiling to the floor. I looked out and saw Alice running through the sand with Jasper right behind her. I saw Rosalie and Emmet sticking their feet in the water, but no Edward or Tanya. I didn't want to think about where they would be. I walked back to the front of the hallway and went into the first door on the left.

There was a huge kitchen also in tones of blues. Everything looked new and updated. There was a dining table and chairs, enough for us all. The room was simply decorated with new appliances and some pictures on the wall with a chandelier above the dining table. It was simple but pretty, obviously the work of Alice and Rosalie. I walked out of that room and into the second door on the left. It was the bathroom, simply. It was decorated in a rainbow of colors. We _all _must have to share a bathroom. Great, I had my own bathroom at home. How are we going to manage that with 4 girls in the house? Oh, well I will live.

I walked out of the bathroom, two rooms left. I walked into one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway. It must be the girls' room. It was not very big. We had bunk beds, ughh. There were two sets of bunk beds lining one wall and a TV with two big dressers on each side. There were shelves above those. It wasn't too bad. It was decorated nicely and each bed had a different comforter on it. On the wall facing the lake there was a door with a window on each side. The door opened up onto a porch. I walked out on the porch which had some chairs sprawled across it. A nice place to get a tan, to bad I don't exactly tan.

I walked back inside and into the living room. I gathered my things and walked into my room. I claimed the top bunk farthest away from the door. It had a purple striped comforter. I unpacked my clothes into two of the four drawers in the dresser across from my bed then I put the rest of my belongings on a shelf with my suitcase next to it. Once I was situated I pulled on my swimsuit with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over it. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and my sunglasses. I grabbed my book, sunscreen, and towel. Then I walked out onto the small porch adjoining our room. I walked onto the beach just as I saw the others walk around front. They were going to unpack and change. I decided to lay out a read so I slathered on some sunscreen and laid out my towel. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was 2:00. Lying back, I pulled out my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and opened it up to read. I was tired and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

Someone was standing over me. I could sense a shadow through my closed eyes. How long had I been asleep? I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was bright and I was burning hot. Edward was standing there looking down at me. No, wait, it was… Robert?

"Hey Bella, it looks like we will be seeing each other this summer. I am staying two houses down." He said.

So I wasn't dreaming. It was Robert.

"Yeah, I am staying here," I said, pointing behind me.

"Did you fall asleep? You are already sunburned." He asked.

"I think I did. What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 4:00." He said.

"Omg, I _did_ fall asleep for two hours!" I said sitting up suddenly and feeling the burn on my legs, "Ouch."

"That looks like it hurts," He said sitting beside me, "Where's your friends?"

"Yeah it does," I said. I looked around and spotted everyone in the lake, laughing and swimming. "They are out there in the lake." I pointed to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Tanya, and Edward.

"Wow, seven people in that house?" He said glancing at our house.

"It's small but we have bunk beds. Yay!" I said, sarcastically.

"That must be fun." He said, laughing.

"Yup. You know you look exactly like my friend Edward." I said, "He's the brown haired one sitting on the dock."

And that's how our friendship started. We sat on the beach talking for two hours before we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I tried to write a longer chapter this time!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to forevacullens**

**My first reviewer for this story! Thanks :)**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I got back to our house I saw Rosalie and Tanya out on the porch relaxing. Alice was in our room unpacking. There were clothes everywhere.

"Do you really call this unpacking, Alice?"

"I am looking for my favorite t-shirt. Do you know where it is?"

"About that… I borrowed it. Sorry Alice."

She looked at me, angry. "Do you know how long I have been looking for it?"

"Sorry, here you can have it." I was pulling it off when Jasper walked in.

"Did you find…" He turned around as I pulled it back down. "Sorry…" He left and Alice shut the door. I gave her back her shirt and pulled on one of mine.

"What did he see?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I kind of had my shirt over my head." I could feel myself blushing. God.

"Oh well. He'll get over it. It's not like anyone's never seen you with no shirt. Right?"

"Actually, no, no one has. I'm going for a walk."

Before she could say anything I ran out the door scaring Rosalie and Tanya.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Just for a walk."

"Come back soon. We are eating at 6:30. Jasper's cooking. Did you know he can actually cook, if he can cook?"

"Okay." I said, ignoring the question about Jasper. She went back to her magazine and I walked onto the sand.

I walked along the waterside looking for sea shells. I have always wanted to live by a beach. It is so beautiful here. Maybe someday I will come live by the beach. I can't stop thinking about Robert. He is so nice and gorgeous. He is really easy to talk to and get along with too. I really like him. I saw a blue sea shell, smooth and clear lying in the sand. It's almost perfect… just like Robert. I reached down to pick it up, but it was gone. Someone took it. I look up and see Robert standing there holding the beautiful sea shell.

"Here you go." He held it out for me and I take it.

"Thanks. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, just like you."

I can feel myself blushing. Does that mean he likes me? I am not good at relationships. I have only ever been out with one guy before, Jacob. He was nice to me at the beginning but then he started to get really controlling. I don't like controlling people. Well, besides Alice. She's my best friend ever, more than Rosalie and Tanya. She is controlling, but I love her.

I at his beautiful eyes, "Thank you."

"Bella, do you want to go… swimming tomorrow."

I couldn't help getting the feeling that he was going to say something else, like maybe ask me on a date. I wish. Swimming was good though, defiantly good. I could feel myself smiling.

"Yeah, what time?"

"How about nine tomorrow morning, is that too early?"

So he's an early person. I'm not but I want to go with him.

"Okay. I better get back, Jasper's cooking."

"Which one is Jasper?"

"The tall, blonde one, he's with Alice."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He smells like peppermint and the ocean, a good combination. I could feel him watching me walk away. I couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*******************

I walked back to the house. Rosalie and Tanya were still outside. It was 6:30. When I walked in the house I smelled something burning. This is not good. I walked into the hall and saw Jasper lying on the couch, unconscious and Alice was sitting beside him with an ice pack on her head.

"What happened?"

Alice replied, "Ask Emmet."

I walked in the kitchen to find Emmet trying to put out a fire on the stove. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and put it out. There was a frying pan in his hand.

"What is going on?"

"I was just trying to help."

"Emmet, what happened?"

Jasper was cooking and I knocked over the paper towels on the stove. They started on fire and I grabbed a frying pan to put out the fire."

"You can't put out a fire with a frying pan!"

"Yeah, I know that now."

"How did they get injured then?"

I pointed out the open doorway, into the living room where Jasper and Alice were.

"Well, when I grabbed the frying pan I accidently whacked Japer in the head with it. He got knocked out and fell backwards onto Alice, who was standing beside him. She hit her head on the floor. So I helped Alice get Jasper into the living room and then I was trying to get the fire out when you walked in."

"Only you Emmet."

I turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorway. He had heard the whole thing.

"Oh, Emmet," I said, "let me make supper. Since our real cook is unconscious."

Edward and Emmet left the room. We had not gotten groceries yet so I didn't know what I could make for supper. I looked through the cupboards only finding some crackers, noodles, and chips. In the fridge there was juice, pop, and cheese. The only thing I could possibly make was macaroni and cheese.

I got the water on to boil and pulled the noodles out of the cupboard. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with noodles splayed everywhere. Something hit me, hard, on my head. I saw Emmet's frying pan before I blacked out.

*******************

"Bella?"

I heard a voice. It sounded like my mom's voice, no Edwards, wait… Alice? I wasn't thinking straight. My head hurt really badly. All I remember was Emmet's stupid frying pan. What happened?

I open my eyes and see two of Alice. No, one. I am so dizzy. I need to sleep.

*******************

"Bella, wake up."

It's defiantly Alice. I open my eyes. My head doesn't hurt anymore and I am not dizzy.

"Alice, where am I?"

"You're in the living room. Are you okay?"

"I think so, what happened?"

"We found you in the kitchen with Emmet's stupid frying pan lying next to you. He left it on the floor and you stepped on it. Don't worry Rosalie is taking care of him."

"Are you okay?"

I noticed the bruise on her head.

Yeah. Jasper is awake now too."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"More like unconscious. You've been that way for one hour."

"What about supper?"

"We are going out since we have no food. Come one I will help you do your hair."

We went into the bedroom and Alice got ready why I took a shower. When I finished I put on the outfit Alice picked out for me: a lacy blue tank-top, denim skirt with leggings, and flats. Then she curled me hair and put in this cute blue ribbon.

I looked in the mirror when she was finished. I looked really good. We grabbed our purses and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Alice scowled at Emmet and walked over to Jasper to take his hand.

"Did you clean the kitchen Emmet? Since it is your fault it's a mess."

"Yes, Alice, I cleaned it."

"Let's go."

Alice led the way. We had to take two cars. Alice, Jasper, and I, the injured ones, piled into Alice's yellow Porsche. The rest, including Emmet, piled into Edward's silver Volvo.

"Are you okay Jasper? You were unconscious for awhile."

"Yeah, so were you, but I'm fine."

He looked a little embarrassed considering what happened earlier when he walked in on me changing.

We were quiet the rest of the way. Alice turned on the music and Jasper and her held hands. I wish Robert was here.

We arrived at a little café in town. We walked inside and all crowded into a booth. I ordered a burger and fries. It didn't take long and the waitress came back with all our food. We all finished eating and we ordered dessert. The food was so good. When we were done eating the waitress went to get our bill.

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We are getting Emmet back. When I say go we are all going to run out and into the car, we're leaving Edward here with his car to bring Emmet back."

I laughed, "Okay."

I was on the end seat so I had to be the first one out when Alice said 'go.' We saw the waitress coming back.

Alice shouted, "GO."

I ran out of the booth and didn't stop running until I reached the Porsche. I slipped in the back seat and looked out the window. Emmet just realized what was happening but everyone was already in the car. Edward was in his car with Tanya, waiting for Emmet to pay our bill. The last thing I saw was Emmet's face when the waitress handed him the bill. I couldn't stop laughing.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**I want to know what you guys think. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for the story. Thanks! :)**

**~Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to Emmet yelling. What the hell? I rolled over before remembering I was on the top bunk. I fell on the ground and felt a piercing pain in my side. Stupid Emmet! I was so going to kill him. I noticed Alice and Rosalie were still sleeping but Tanya was gone. Where did she go? I had never really liked Tanya, neither did Alice. Rosalie seemed to get along with her pretty well. We all met Tanya when she came to our school as a new student five months ago. Tanya and Edward have been dating since then. She seemed like a total slut most of the time around Edward. I tolerated her of course since Edward was my best friend. I glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. I charged out of the room, my side filled with pain, and banged the door to the guy's room open.

Emmet was looking out the window. Edward was too but then he turned around, his face flushed with anger, and walked past me out the front door.

"Emmet, what is going on!?"

I practically screamed at him. My side was killing me and I had a headache from the fall. I could feel the bruise beginning to form next to the one from the other day. They were both caused by Emmet.

"Come look for yourself."

He sounded sad, almost amused. I walked over to the window afraid of what I might find.

"Why were you yelling?"

"I needed to wake Edward up."

He said this completely innocent, like he that was completely normal.

"You did not have to yell, you fool! I fell…"

I had reached the window and look on my face made Emmet casually walk out of the room.

Tanya and Robert were lying on the beach, completely unaware of the Edward storming towards them. They were under a blanket doing who knows what and I certainly did not want to know! My anger overcame me then. How dare he kiss me and then go fool around with Tanya. I never liked that slut. I actually was beginning to like Rob and he was leading me on. All he wanted was to use me. He deserved Tanya. I just feel like slapping him. I ran after Edward and reached him just as Tanya noticed him. Robert looked up and noticed me as well. Did they not realize that they were on the beach? Anyone could see them. Did they not think we would notice? I just wanted to scream and that is exactly what I did.

"How could you use me like that, you… you man-whore!"

I couldn't think of anything else describe how I was feeling right now.

Edward was right beside me talking to Tanya. His voice was full of sadness now, not anger.

"Tanya? How could you do this to me?"

His voice was gentle and sad. My heart broke for my best friend. He had been dating her for five months and she had been nothing but good to him and now this? Not expecting and answer from Tanya, the girl he had loved with all his heart, Edward quickly turned and walked back to the house. I was not done here yet. I turned around and Tanya and Robert were standing apart. Tanya had the blanket around her with such a shocked look on her face. Rob was struggling into his shorts. I walked over to him and he was smirking. He didn't expect me to do a thing.

"How are you, baby?"

He dared ask me that question?

"I am anything but your _baby_."

I slapped him, something I had wanted to do since I looked out the window. He had a shocked look on his voice so for good measure I slapped him again. He stood there, staring at me, but I was done with him. Tanya had already gotten all her stuff and was scrambling back to the house. I walked slowly, following her. I could deal with her later. I feel so sorry for Edward. When I passed the dreaded window I saw Emmet and Jasper, but only for a second and they were gone. I decided not to go into the house. I couldn't face Tanya without killing her.

I walked along the beach. The sun was just rising and it was a nice out. I realized I was still in my pj pants and tank top but I didn't care. I kept walking and walking for about an hour before I couldn't take it anymore. I sunk down into that sand and lay there, sobbing. I know I shouldn't care about Rob but I couldn't help it. I really liked him. We had only kissed once but it still felt like he was cheating on me with Tanya. I thought he would be my second real boyfriend, someone who would care about me. Life is not fair. My sobs soon slowed into silent tears and I was so tired. I drifted off to sleep in the warm sand.

** ** ** **

When I woke I found Alice sitting beside me, staring off into the distance. The sun was up now but it was still early morning except for the few people out fishing. I sat up.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

Her voice was gentle and full of pity.

"Is Edward okay?"

She let out a little laugh.

"I don't know Bella but what about you? I saw everything from our window."

"I don't know. I really liked him, Alice. How could he kiss me and then just go to that slut?"

"He is a jerk. I wouldn't dread too much on it."

"I just don't want to talk about it right now."

I was afraid I was going to cry again but all I wanted to do was be there for Edward. He had to be hurting more than me.

"It is okay, Bella, I understand. Shall we go back now and get you dressed?"

"Yeah, okay."

She stood up gracefully and I got up as well. She grabbed my arm and we walked back.

"What about Tanya?"

"Don't worry about her. She is leaving. Rosalie is helping her pack."

"Rosalie is helping her? How could she still be friends with her? How..?"

Alice interrupted me, "No Bella, not like that. Rose cares more about Edward and they are not friends anymore. By helping I mean… well I guess you can see for yourself. Emmet is helping too."

"This cannot be good."

I gave Alice a small smile. We were back at the house and we walked straight to our room. As I passed the guy's room I saw Edward crying and Jasper comforting him. I have never in my life seen him cry. I just wanted to run in and hug him but I knew he wanted to be left alone. Jasper was the only one that could comfort him as far as I knew. I shut the door quietly and kept walking to our room with Alice. I could hear things being thrown around before I even go into the room. When I walked in I just wanted to laugh because Tanya deserved it all.

Rosalie was by the dresser, drawers opened, and she was throwing Tanya's clothes at her. Emmet was going through her things and basically being an annoyance. Tanya was sobbing over her open suitcase, stuffing all her things in and trying to get out of their fast. Emmet was not helping with his having to ask what everything was. Alice and I stood by the door watching and Alice was laughing. I was smiling. Emmet held up one of Tanya's thongs.

"Hey Rosalie, don't you have this same one?"

Rosalie grimaced at Emmet and she finished getting all of the drawers empty of Tanya's stuff. Tanya deserved it all. I hated her. Why did she have to ruin everything? I was glad that she wasn't going to be with Edward anymore, she didn't deserve him, but she broke his heart. Tanya kept throwing things in her suitcase, sobbing, and muttering things out loud. I could only catch some things.

"It wasn't… not my fault… stupid… Robert… Edward… I love…"

I was really mad about everything now.

"Shut up Tanya! You are the one that went and ruined everything. You are to blame. You don't deserve Edward. Finish your stupid packing and get the fuck out of here."

I was screaming now. All my built up anger was just coming out. I couldn't stop. She deserved it, for hurting Edward, for hurting me. I kept yelling.

"Everyone out! I will deal with this bitch."

Everyone's face turned to shock at me words. They didn't know I had it in me, but I was furious. Emmet and Rosalie dropped what they had in their hands and followed Alice out the door to wait in the living room. Tanya looked at me in shock. She had quit sobbing and looked amused. She was going to say something and I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't even think about saying anything."

I threw the rest of her things in her suitcase. I didn't care if they broke.

"Is that all your crap?"

She was smirking now.

"Except these."

She walked over the dresser and took out a pair of earrings. They were the ones Edward gave her for their fifth month anniversary, real gold. They must have cost a fortune and she didn't deserve them. She walked over and put them in the front pocket of her bag and zipped it up. She put her coat on and grabbed her purse. She picked up her suitcase and walked to the door. I blocked her way out.

"I don't think so."

She was not going to take those earrings. She broke Edward's heart and I was not going to stand by, watching her smirking, and let her take them. I would give them back to Edward later and he could do what he wanted with them.

"What's the matter Bella?"

She said this smirking in a fake sweet voice. She was stronger than me but I had to get her suitcase.

"You dropped something, over there."

I pointed under what used to be her bed. She actually believed me and turned around to walk over there. I grabbed her bag and ran into the living room. Alice was standing there with Emmet. Tanya came after me.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Block her."

I managed through clenched teeth. Emmet immediately blocked her. I opened the front zipper of the bag and pulled out the gleaming earrings. I zipped it back up and walked over to Tanya. Emmet moved out of the way and Tanya grabbed her bag, noticing what I had taken.

"You may leave."

"No! Those are mine. Give them back."

She reached over to grab them but I pulled them out of her reach and walked around Emmet.

"No, these are for someone who doesn't cheat on their boyfriend."

Emmet, being as strong as he is, pushed Tanya out of the door and locked it. We all went to the window and watched her flag down a taxi, defeated. When she was down the road and we couldn't see her we walked away from the window. Rosalie and Emmet went and changed into their swimsuits along with Alice. They all went outside but not before Alice asked me if I was alright. I said I was fine and they left. I stepped onto the porch. It was now nine o'clock. The sun was fully up in the sky and the day was clear. I checked the temp. and it said it was 90 degrees out. It was a nice day for swimming. When I walked back inside, I saw Jasper walking outside to join Alice.

I still had the earring clenched in my hand so I decided to give them back to Edward. I walked to his room and the door was shut. I could hear the classical music playing and I figured he didn't want to talk. I would make this quick. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in to find Edward lying back on his bed with the music turned up really loud.

"Umm, I just wanted to give these back to you."

I held up the earring and set them on his dresser. He glanced at them and then back at the ceiling. I hadn't been in the guy's room yet but it looked just like ours. The walls were painted a bright blue and they had an i-home sitting on the dresser. That was where the music was coming from.

"I'll just go then."

I walked out of them room and was closing the door behind me.

"Thanks Bella."

I heard him whisper from inside the room. His voice was sweet, almost happy when he said that. I closed the door and walked into my room. I opened the window to let the warm air flutter through, a gentle breeze blowing in every once in awhile. I curled up on my bed a picked up _Wuthering Heights._ That was my favorite book. I got lost into the words as the scent of the ocean and peppermint wavered through the open window reminding me of Rob. I may have gotten rid of Tanya but what about Robert? I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to, make him disappear. I would be dealing with a lot this summer and it was only the second day.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked chapter 4, please review and tell me what you think or just give me ideas. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Songs-of-the-wolf for giving me an idea for my story :)**

**Now go review and please check out my other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

After more than two weeks of beach time everything was back to normal, well almost. Edward was sulking, and I don't blame him. He spent all his time on the beach, sitting on the sand. That may not sound like sulking but it was. He only sat there, not swimming, not relaxing, and defiantly not reading. Day after day he got up, got dressed, and walked on the beach to watch the sun rise. He sat farthest away from all of us. During the day when we were all outside on the beach he would watch us laughing and having fun. I couldn't help looking at him every few minutes, I felt so bad. Most of the time I didn't notice I was looking at him until Alice pushed me in the water or the sand.

When I wasn't looking his way, Alice would come over to me and whisper, "Edward is staring at you again." Always, I would shake my head and say, "He is not!" It was getting quite old, her theory. She thinks he likes me! It's such a stupid idea. He is only just getting over Tanya. He really likes her but know he is getting over her. You can tell by his expressions that he is slowly realizing that she is a bitch and she never really liked him, just used him. Every day he would drag his beach towel closer to where everyone was. Maybe he would go swimming tomorrow.

As for Robert he has stayed in his house, for the most part. When I saw him he would always be smirking and staring at me. I was getting annoyed. Today was Saturday, June 20th. Alice was already planning a huge 4th of July party. She has been shopping a lot and shoving bags of decorations and who knows what in the corner of out room. Every time she goes shopping she meets someone new and has a guest with at least forty people on it so far. She keeps urging me to go with her but I always find an excuse to not go. I woke up this morning feeling great. I had no idea why. I got up at six and claimed the bathroom for an hour taking a really long shower. Alice kept banging on the door saying she needed to get ready because Rosalie was going shopping with her. So today I would be stuck with the guys. When I was ready I opened the door and Alice ran in and grabbed her makeup then ran back to her room. Rosalie took over the bathroom and I followed Alice into the bedroom.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Alice?"

"_Because _this one store I went to yesterday is having a HUGE sale and it's going to be amazing. They have the cutest summer dresses and their shoes are so cute! We have to get there early so we can get all the good stuff. Oh and they also have decorations for the party. We don't have enough decorations yet. You have to come, Bella! I know some really cute outfits that would look great on you and Edwardwould _love_ them."

"Whoa, Alice breathe! First, we have enough decorations," I pointed to the fifty bags filling out entire room, "and second I refuse to go shopping! And for the last time, EDWARD DOES NOT LIKE ME AND I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

I screamed the last part, my bad. I looked at Alice and her expression was blank. She was looking past me. I walked over to her and lowered my voice.

"He heard that, didn't her?"

"No… but Emmet did, which is worse."

Emmet always took things the opposite way then a person meant them and he was going to tell Edward some messed up story about what he thinks he heard. I had to stop him, he was an idiot. I honestly don't know why I am friends with him, he always causes trouble. Probably because he is like a brother to me, he always stands up for me and is like a protective teddy bear. Right now I needed to stop him!

"Oh crap. Bye Alice."

"Good luck."

She had finished getting ready and left with Rosalie as I ran outside and saw Emmet walking towards Edward. I started running, even though there was a good chance that I was going to trip. I pretty much ran at to them at full speed, tripping only once and got there had Emmet was saying "Bella said…"

"Hey!"

"Hi Bella."

"As I was saying…"

"Umm…. Rosalie needs you, she's having trouble getting… dressed?

I said it sort of like a question. I randomly thought of the idea, anything to get Emmet away so he would shut up. I don't have to mention Rosalie is not exactly here.

"Again?"

I did_ not _want to know, but I had to make this believable.

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that you need to get there now!"

"Bye."

And he was gone. Yes! He will figure it out eventually. He wasn't that bright anyway if he believed me, I am not a good liar and Edward confirmed my thoughts.

"He'll be back. You are not a good liar. What were you trying to keep him from saying anyway. You know he will tell me later if you don't."

I scowled and glared at him. Stupid Emmet. Might as well tell him the truth though, so he knows. Emmet was just going to lie anyway.

"Fine, it's not that big a deal anyway. I was just stopping him because he exaggerated! It's just Alice seems to think you like me."

He stared at me.

"I know it's not true, she's just weird like that."

I sat down next to him on the sand and he continued to stare at me as he spoke.

"Of course I like you."

"Well, yeah, but Alice was talking about like me in _that_ way."

"What do you think Bella?"

He wasn't denying it?

"I don't think you do. I mean with… Tanya…"

"It's okay. I have been over her for a few days now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I never really loved her. I have moved on."

"Why are you out here every day then? And what do you mean by moved on."

"I can't enjoy then sun? I mean I am over her and I may like someone else."

He was staring at me, his gold eyes smothering.

"Oh, um… yeah... the sun is good. I… uh… got to go."

I walked along the beach and I could feel his eyes on me. He always does that, right? I don't know. He must have been talking about one of the girls in the beach. There were a lot of tan, gorgeous girls here. At least I know it's not beautiful Rosalie and it's not simple me. I walked farther along the beach, soaking in the sun. I spent the whole day in the sun, going back only to eat. I went swimming, lay out in the sun, or just read all day. It was evening now and everyone already ate. Alice and Rosalie were still gone and the guys were doing their own thing in the house. I just wanted to walk.

I was walking along the beautiful beach when someone came from behind me. He put his arms around my waist, locking me to him. I squeezed out of his strong hold and turned around, it was Rob. Oh, the nerve!

"Go away!"

"Oh baby, don't be like that."

He rubbed his hand up my arm, his other hand he pressed to my cheek. I pushed his hands away. I had walked far down the beach, away from all houses and people. The sand was warm and dry and the sun was setting. It was evening and everyone was out doing their own thing. They wouldn't be worried about me.

"I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No!"

I knew he was hopeless. No one was around to hear me and he was three times stronger than me if not more.

"Come on, I have the house to myself."

I didn't know what to do. Wait, I got it! If I just went along with it then I could get to my house from his. It was only a few houses down.

"Okay."

I managed to say this, it was not very convincing. He put his arm around my waist and half-dragged me to his home. Just as I got there, I saw Edward on the porch. I gave him a pleading look and he noticed. I managed to turn out away from Rob and was freed from his grip. I slapped him and then Edward was there, pulling me behind him.

"Haven't you done enough damage? Leave her alone!"

I have never seen Edward that angry. Rob was smirking until Edward wiped that of his face by punching him in the mouth. Before he could retaliate, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. Emmet was there glaring at Rob and Jasper was talking to him, most likely calming him enough so he would not kill Rob.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, you know I could have handled that."

I was, of course, just joking. He laughed.

"Why were you just standing there then?"

"Well, I was, you know, planning my escape."

Then we both laughed and he smiled at me. His beautiful, crooked smile.

I could feel myself going to blush so I walked in the house and to my room. Was I starting to like Edward? Did he like me?

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I will start the next chapter now! Also, I was bored so I wrote an alternative chapter for what would happen if Edward didn't save her from Rob, like I said I was bored, and I don't know if I am going to post it. Let me know if you want me too and I might. Thanks! _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to Alice jumping on me and yelling at me to get up. Ugh, why is she so annoying? I rolled over to pull the covers over my head but there were no covers.

"Just let me sleep! What time is it anyway?"

"It's only five but we have to leave soon!"

"Five in the morning?"

"Duh. Now come on, you need to get ready."

I opened my eyes to see that it was still dark out. Alice was sitting at the end of my bed jumping up and down. Why is she so excited? Emmet better _not _have given her coffee again. Last time she had coffee she was bouncing off the walls, literally.

"Where are we going?"

"You don't know? Come on! Everybody else is ready to go!"

She pulled me out of my bed and dragged me to the closet. She started looking through my clothes until she found a pink sundress. She threw me that along with a pair of white flip flops.

"Put this on!"

"Hold on Alice! Where are we going!?"

"We are going to a party!"

"At five in the morning?"

"Well first we are going to this carnival type thingy and then we are going to a party later."

"Uh okay then. When was this decided?"

"My friend, Allison, told me about it yesterday. You know, at that big sale that you wouldn't go to with me? She is so cool! She is meeting us there around two and then you can meet her and everyone else can meet her and we can go on all these awesome rides and they have cotton candy! Don't you just love cotton candy? I like the pink kind, yum! We will have to get some and then Jasper and I are going to go on the Ferris wheel, but it doesn't open until seven so you still have time to get ready!"

"Then why is everybody else already ready?"

"Oh yeah I forced them to get up and get ready early so you could have the bathroom. You need to go take a shower and then I am going to do your hair. Okay? Now go!"

"Fine!"

Stupid, annoying pixie! Why did she not bother telling me this yesterday so I could have went to sleep early? I mean seriously, five in the morning!? How long is it going to take her to do my hair? If I had my way I would just pull it up out of my face. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the hallway. I saw Rosalie and Emmet in the living room. They had fallen asleep on the couch together and everyone else was in the kitchen making breakfast. They all looked tired and ready to kill the pixie that skipped in the kitchen, kissing Jasper on the cheek. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. It woke me up at least. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I opened the door to find Alice standing there, curler in hand.

Forty five minutes later my hair was in a high pony tail and it was curled. I had a cute headband too. It took forever but it looked casual. I was impressed. We walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I had a muffin and orange juice and Alice had pancakes. When we were finally done it was six thirty and time to go. We all took Edward's Volvo. Our only choices were that or Alice's car. Edward and Alice had really nice cars. Emmet had an old jeep which he didn't bring and Rosalie had a pretty nice car but not as expensive as Edward and Alice's cars. I, sadly, did not have a car yet but I was looking for something nice but cheap. We had to squeeze into Edward's Volvo but we managed. I sat in the front with Edward and the rest were in the back.

It took a half hour to get there. Edward pulled into the parking lot and we arrived just after it opened. Once we got our tickets we walked in. The carnival was huge. There were tons of rides, food, games, and things to do. As we walked in Alice pulled Jasper away mumbling about getting cotton candy. I didn't notice where Rosalie and Emmet went but they were gone when I turned around doing who knows what. I don't think I want to know. So I was left standing next to Edward.

"What are you going to do Bella?"

"Um I don't know. What about you?"

"Well we have all day so do you want to go on some of the rides with me?"

"Sure."

He bought our tickets and we spent most of the morning riding on the rides. My favorite was this roller coaster that was upside down most of the time. Neither of us saw Emmet or Rosalie but we did see Jasper and Alice twice. One time they were eating cotton candy, the pink kind and the second time we saw them on the Ferris wheel. We all met up for lunch and had some random carnival food. I had a hotdog and one of those delicious funnel cakes. Edward had the same except he had three hotdogs. Emmet and Jasper ordered a ton of food, which they shared with Rosalie and Alice. When we were all finished we decided to go in to haunted house together. Who has a haunted house in the summer time? Mostly I was scared to go in there but I would never admit that. I was not a fan of anything scary.

We gave them our tickets and went through. It started with a room of mirrors. At least mirrors were harmless until we couldn't find the way through to the next room. All these things were popping out at us and there were really creepy noises. The only thing that kept me sane was Emmet laughing the entire time. How could he not think this was scary? Rosalie was holding on to his arm. Alice seemed to be comforting Jasper, well that is a first. I knew Alice _loved _scary things but I thought Jasper did too. I guess I was wrong. Emmet was the one who finally found the opening in all the mirrors and it was by total accident. He was laughing so much that he tripped over a cord and crashed into a mirror which turned out to be the door so instead of breaking it just opened. As soon as it opened a clown was standing there and it actually scared Emmet.

It took forever to get out of there but when we finally did I realized I was holding on to Edward. Well, I _was _scared. Alice looked at me curiously and I quickly took a step back. Then Alice turned toward us and spoke.

"It wasn't that bad."

She was looking right at me when she said it and then she went on.

"Anyway it is time to meet Allison! It is almost three and she said she would meet is over there."

She pointed to the entrance and we all followed her. When we got there I looked at my cell phone. It was three. I also noticed I had a text message. I wonder who that could be. I flipped it open. It was from Edward?

**Bella, when we are done meeting Alice's new friend do you want to go on the Ferris wheel? :)**

I looked at him and nodded. He smiled. I loved his smile. It was right then that I knew I had a crush on Edward Cullen. I guess I knew it all along but I was finally admitting it. I liked Edward. I _really _liked Edward. I smiled back at him and felt myself blush. Just then Alice spoke.

"Everyone, this is Allison."

I looked at Edward, he was smiling? The only problem was he was _not _looking at me. I looked up and saw Allison for the first time. She was also smiling. At Edward. Oh no.

I was jealous.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time and sorry it's so short. I will try to get a new chapter up soon.**

**I got a review about Bella only knowing Robert two days and why did they kiss? Well, Bella has only dated one guy in her life so she is not the experienced with guys. She thought that Robert was "the one" pretty much. So yeah they kissed and Robert is a player so he was just using her in the first place. I also had them kiss because I felt like it. So I hope that explains things, somewhat.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think in a review and check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

**Oh and I have LINKS in my profile of Bella's outfit! Check it out!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Allison was beautiful. She had straight brown hair with highlights, she was tan, and she was skinny. No wonder Edward was staring at her. I looked around to see everyone looking at her but she was only paying attention to Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Allison."

I decided I better say something because clearly no one else was going to. Rosalie slapped Emmet so he would stop staring and Alice pinched Jasper.

"Hi."

Everyone managed to say. Then the devil spoke. I hated her already. Just when I discover I actually like Edward, I mean _really _like Edward, she has to barge in. At least Edward stopped staring.

"Hey! Alice has told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you."

She was all preppy too. Ugh. She was staring right at Edward when she said this. Why do I have a sudden urge to cry or to slap Edward for staring at her? It isn't my business anyway. He can like whoever he wants.

But I am still mad. And sad. And defiantly jealous.

Alice said, "This is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Everyone this is Allison, as you know."

She pointed to each of us as she said this and then she went on.

"Do you guys want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah."

Everyone said except me. I looked at Edward but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking off into the distance, like he was trying to avoid something. What was with that text message then? I thought that meant something. Maybe it was nothing. We all followed Alice to the Ferris wheel. Allison was walking next to Edward and talking to him. They were both smiling. I was walking behind the group when Edward turned around.

"Bella, come on."

He smiled at me and I looked at Allison. She looked mad. He was probably just trying to be nice. I walked closer to them but I didn't stand next to Edward. Allison had managed to get his attention again. She was standing so close to him. What were they talking about? I walked a little closer until I could hear their conversation.

"Are you and Bella close?"

Why was she talking about me?

"Yeah, uh we are friends."

"Oh. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"I am surprised you aren't dating anyone."

"Oh, um yeah."

They didn't say anything else then because we were at the Ferris wheel. Alice gave the person our tickets and we walked in to take seats. It was two or three people to a seat. Of course Alice and Jasper sat together and Rosalie and Emmet did too. Allison sat in a seat and pulled Edward down with her. I was going to sit alone when Edward yelled to me.

"Bella, aren't you going to sit with me?"

He didn't seriously think that text still applied? I knew he liked Allison. It sure looked like he did. I had no choice but to go sit next to him. Allison was on the other side of him, sitting entirely to close. The ride started. I saw Rosalie and Emmet kissing and Alice and Jasper holding hands ahead of us. Allison was pretending she was scared and I saw her grab Edward's hand. I just wanted to get out of there. As soon as the ride stopped I jumped out and ran off into the crowd. I heard someone yell my name from behind. I didn't know who it was and I didn't want to know. I just wanted to be by myself.

Stupid Allison.

I ran through the crowd until I was sure I had lost them. Then I found a bathroom. I walked in and locked the door behind me. That is when I cried. I cried because I had finally found someone I really liked. I cried because someone better than me was trying to steal Edward. I cried because it was working. I cried because I could do nothing about it. And I cried because I just realized I loved Edward. I have always loved Edward since we first met in second grade. I just never realized that love meant more than just being his friend.

It was too late.

Edward had already found someone and that someone was better than me. She was prettier than me, tanner than me, had better hair than me, taller than me, and skinner than me. I was nothing, just plain Bella. When I was done crying I got up and washed the tears off my face. I had to get it together. I would do it to make Alice happy. I would try to be happy or I would fake it. I took my phone out of my pocket. I had felt it vibrate several times why I was crying. I opened it up. Two missed calls and three text messages. Alice and Rosalie had called me and the texts were from Emmet, Edward, and Alice. They all said pretty much the same thing: Are you okay? Where did you go?

I sent a text message to Alice.

**Alice, where are you?**

I would just make something up if she asked me where I went. I did _not _want anyone to find out that I have been crying for the past… how long was I crying? I looked at the time on my phone. It was already five! I didn't think I was gone for the past hour and a half. They must be really worried about me. Well everyone but Allison and Edward. I bet they are having _fun. _I need to stop thinking about that. Breathe Bella. Remember, be happy or at least fake it for Alice. I don't want to spoil her fun. My phone vibrated. It was Alice texting back.

**OMG Bella are you okay? Where have you been? Everyone is so worried! We have been looking for you. What is going on? We are all by that big twisty roller coaster, the one you went on earlier. Your favorite ride, you said.**

I did _not _want to be reminded. I quickly replied back that I would explain later, there is nothing to worry about, and I would meet her at the roller coaster. I unlocked the bathroom door and saw a line of people. Jeez, was this the only bathroom in the whole place. People were glaring at me but I just pushed past them and walked quickly to the roller coaster. I saw everyone waiting for me there with worried expressions on their faces. I fake smiled so they wouldn't be worried and Alice ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bella! Are you okay? Where were you?"

Everyone was waiting for my response, even Edward it seemed. Why couldn't he like me instead of Allison? Ugh, I needed to get over him. I said the first thing that popped in my head.

"I am fine. I just met this guy and we were talking."

"Okay…"

I knew Alice could see right through me but I hoped she was the only one. I would have to tell her the truth later and Rosalie too. I was _not _looking forward to that.

"Yeah so do you guys want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Then we have to go home and get ready for the party!"

Oh great, Alice is going to want to dress me up and do my hair, _again._

"Okay."

We all got hotdogs this time except Allison who hardly are anything except some chips and water. We ordered our food and sat down on a picnic table. Allison sat next to Edward and I got stuck sitting across from them. I probably looked like a pig next to Allison with my two hotdogs, chips, funnel cake, and a pop. Who knew crying made you so hungry? That is yet another reason Edward likes Allison instead of me.

When we finished eating we threw away are wrappers and walked out to the car. Allison was parked next to us, how ironic.

"Do you want to follow us back to our cabin and get ready for the party there? I can do your hair!"

Alice said this too enthusiastically. She would do anything to be able to dress people up and do their hair.

"Sure, but I don't have any clothes with me."

"Don't worry you can borrow some of mine or Bella's clothes. You would fit in them."

Why my clothes? I didn't say anything though. We got in the car but this time I sat in the back and Emmet sat in the front. Rosalie was in the back with me. Alice and Jasper rode in Allison's car.

This was _not _going to be fun at all tonight. I would rather just stay home watching a movie by myself with ice cream, yum! But I couldn't let Alice down, she was my best friend. I do know that I wouldn't be able to take it if Allison was going to keep throwing herself all over Edward.

Edward. The guy I realized I loved today.

* * *

**AN: Told you I would update soon! I hope this make up for the taking so long to write the last chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think and check out the poll on my profile. **

**Please check out my other stories too! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

We all piled out of the car when we got back to the cabin. Alice was the first one in the house and we all followed her. Allison was standing be Edward, again. All the girls went into their room and Allison followed us. Why can't she just disappear? I expected Alice to be in our room already but she wasn't. Then I heard a scream. It sounded like… Emmet?

"What the heck?"

"I will go see what happened."

I left Rosalie with Allison and walked down the hall into the guys' room, where the scream came from. I opened their door and walked in. Emmet was half-naked and there were clothes everywhere. Alice was standing in the closet laughing.

"What is going on? Emmet put some clothes on jeez."

I might have sounded a little annoyed and well I was because of the whole Edward and Allison thing.

"Chill Bella. I was just picking out the guys' clothes for the party and that idiot didn't know I was in his closet so he was undressing. When I came out of the closet he screamed. His face was priceless!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. When I got control again I said,

"Okay well it is six already. What time is the party?"

"Oh no it is already six!? The party is at seven and we still have to drive there!"

Alice shoved clothes into each of the guy's hands and yelled at them to put them on and brush their hair. Edward was the only brave one to talk back to her.

"Okay Alice, I think we can handle it."

"Now you can since I picked out your clothes. Hurry up! You can't have the bathroom until I am done with the girls."

"Okay?"

Alice pushed me down the hall and into our room again. Why Alice was going through everyone's clothes I explained what happened with Emmet. I was still annoyed at Allison, obviously. Then Alice gave us the clothes she picked out. She said it was a casual party. I shut the door and we all changed. We all had matching denim skirts. They were really short. We also had matching lace camis but in different colors. Alice took the dark blue one, Rosalie had the purple one, and I had the light blue one. Allison had the black one. Ha! She had no color in hers. Wow, I really think I have gone crazy. No, I was just…. in love. We all put out clothes on and slipped into heels that Alice was forcing us to wear. They matched our camis.

Next was hair. It turned out Allison loved doing people's hair as much as Alice, of course. Alice did my hair and Allison did Rosalie's hair. Alice took my hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out. She curled and fluffed it. Next she brushed and styled her hair. Allison had curled Rosalie's hair like mine and then straightened her own. It was like she was copying Alice, yet another thing I hated about her and there would probably be even more reasons before this dreaded night was over with. We all touched up out makeup and out on lip gloss. We were ready for the party.

"Hey Alice, who's party is this anyway and where is it?"

"Oh I never told you? I thought I did. Allison's sister, Lauren, is throwing the party. It's at her beach house about 15 minutes away. Oh I almost forgot here are your purses!"

She handed us purses that matched out camis and shoes. When did she go shopping for these things anyway? She must have known about the party for awhile and didn't tell us. She does that a _lot. _I looked in my purse. It had the normal stuff except there was also my swimsuit. Swimming?

"Alice, why is my swimsuit in here?"

"It's a pool party of course."

"Then why did you do our hair if it's just going to get wet?"

"Because it was fun and we won't be swimming until later."

"Ok then. Let's just go."

I was not looking forward to this party. We all walked into the living room where the guys were waiting for us. They were ready too. The girls rode in Allison's car and the guys in Edwards. At least I wouldn't have to watch Edward and Allison flirting on the ride there. We left at about six forty five and arrived at Lauren's beach house fifteen minutes later. I hope Lauren isn't like Allison. Maybe she will actually be the opposite of a bitch.

We got out of the car and I ran my hand through my curls. This was not going to be a fun night. As soon as we got out of the car Allison ran over to Edward. We all walked up to the door and Allison opened it and we walked in. Lauren's house was really nice. It was two stories and had a huge pool in the back. There were already about twenty people here and I knew it was just starting. We walked in and there was a girl standing right in front of us that looked exactly Allison. Oh god, they were twins. The beginning of the worst evening of my life was now starting.

"Hey Allison!"

Lauren hugged Allison and then stepped back.

"Hi Lauren, this is Alice, the friend I met at the mall. And this is Edward."

"He _is _hot."

"Duh. Oh and these are Alice's friends."

Lauren looked at me, grimaced, and turned away. I _really _wanted to leave, now.

"I will show you to the bathroom so you can change and then we can go swimming. We all followed Lauren down the hall. Allison was right behind Lauren and of course standing by Edward. I was in the back of the line, by myself. I saw Allison grab Edward's hand and I saw Edward try to pull away without success. He actually looked uncomfortable. We walked down the _long _hallway and Lauren pointed to a room on my right.

"This is the kitchen. You can get food and drinks in here."

It was a huge room and several people were sitting around at the table and on the counters. The kitchen had a door leading outside near the pool. We kept walking and stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is the bathroom. You can change in here."

There was a line of people waiting to change. Lauren led us back down the hallway and outside. The pool area was huge. There were people lying beside the pool and many already in the pool. I saw more people come in the front door. How many people did she invite? When she was done with her little tour she walked back in the house to talk to more of, what I assume to be, her friends. Rosalie and Emmet walked off saying something about going swimming. Allison was talking to Edward.

"Hey Edward, do you want to go swimming?"

What was wrong with her voice? Was she trying to seduce him or something? I have to get out of here. Before I could hear his reply I followed Alice and Jasper inside. Alice turned around and saw my expression. I immediately fake smiled at her so she wouldn't think something was wrong. I saw her say something to Jasper and then walk over to me. Jasper walked toward the direction of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Bella? And don't tell me it's nothing, I saw the expression on your face."

"It's nothing Alice. I just don't know what to do first."

I didn't think for a second that she would believe that but I thought I could try.

"Fine, but you _are _going to tell me later! Why don't you go swimming with me and Jasper?"

"I don't want to go to swimming."

"Please, pretty please with a cherry on top? I won't bug you about the thing you're hiding until after the party."

"Fine."

I followed her down the hall to the bathroom where Jasper was waiting in line to get changed. Ten minutes later we were all changed. We walked out to the pool area and found a spot to put our bags in the grass. I saw Allison in the pool but I didn't see Edward anywhere. I looked around and then I finally saw Edward talking to Emmet. Eventually everyone ended up in the pool. I stayed away from Edward for the rest of the party. Every time I looked over there I saw Allison flirting with him. Will this night ever end?

At eleven everyone was changed and ready to go. The house was a mess and we were the last ones to leave. As we were walking out the door I saw Allison hug Edward goodbye. He didn't look like he liked it but he may have just been tired. Then I saw her kiss him! I felt the tears starting to spill over. I turned and ran all the way to the car. I slipped in the back seat, pulling on a sweatshirt I had brought along in case I got cold. I was still crying so I pulled the hood up and leaned against the door before anyone noticed I was crying. I heard everyone get in the car and felt the car moving.

"Bella?"

It was Alice. She must have been beside me. I was silently crying so I decided to pretend I was sleeping. I didn't answer and a few minutes later she spoke again.

"She must be sleeping."

The rest of the way home was quiet except for a few whispers from Jasper and Alice. How could this have happened? I thought that maybe Edward might have liked me. I mean the day at the beach, he was about to say _something. _I was hoping that something might have been that he liked me, but then Allison had to come in my life. I hate her and her stupid twin, Lauren. I hope we won't have to see them ever again but I probably will end up seeing Allison because of the Fourth of July party in about two weeks. At least I would be busy and wouldn't have to think about _him. _Alice wants help planning the party and knowing her it will take a long time.

We finally got home and I wiped the excess tears from my face. At least I had stopped crying. I walked inside and quickly changed into something comfortable. I washed the makeup from my face and walked back into my room. Everyone else had gone to sleep already, I was taking my time and I had to wait to get in the bathroom, of course. I crawled into my bed and hit something hard. What the hell? I couldn't see anything in the dark so I had no idea what it was.

"Hey!"

"Ahh!"

"Calm down it's just me."

Alice? Oh yeah she wanted me to tell her about my problem. Ugh.

"Can't this wait? I just want to sleep."

"Nope, I want to know now! You promised –"

"Okay, okay!"

I got under the covers, pushing Alice to the end of my bed.

"Well?"

"IrealizedthatIaminlovewithEdward."

"OMG! I knew it!"

"Quiet! I don't want anyone to know! You can't tell anyone, Alice!!"

"I won't, so _that _is why you looked so sad and mad today. It's because Allison was all over him and wait, you _were not _sleeping in the car! You were crying because Allison kissed him and when you ran off at the carnival you were crying weren't you? Oh Bella! It is okay, Edward doesn't like her."

At least I didn't have to explain anything. I swear Alice can read minds or something. I started crying again and I prayed no one would hear me. Alice hugged me and I cried for awhile, thinking about what she just said. She said he didn't like her… wait…

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know Edward doesn't like her?"

"I can just tell. He was trying to get away from her _all _day. She was the one flirting with him but he doesn't like her at all. I can just tell."

"Oh."

I didn't know if I believed her or not. It seemed like he liked her but I didn't see him much today, well except at the party, the stupid party. I really need to stop thinking about it. I realized I was getting _really _tired and I just wanted to sleep.

"Let's just get some sleep."

"Okay, if you need anything just wake me up."

"Mhmm."

I heard Alice climb down from my bed and get in her own. Several minutes later she was asleep. I lay awake for most of the night. No matter how tired I was my thoughts just wouldn't stop. I finally got to sleep after I had cried, again.

How many times would I cry over someone that clearly didn't like me the way I liked him?

* * *

**AN: Yay! I have gotten a chapter up 3 days in a row. This should definantly make up for the long update 2 chapter ago. **

**I need everyone to vote in my poll on my profile. I am going to do another person's pov and you get to decide who so go vote! **

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's pov:

When we got back to the cabin I walked to my room to get ready for the party. I wish Allison would stop throwing herself all over me. She's pretty and nice enough but I don't like her. She obviously does not understand that. Emmet was already getting dressed and Jasper and I were standing here trying to figure out what to wear. Not that I was trying to impress anyone… well maybe I was.

Breaking me out of my thoughts was Emmet screaming. What the heck? I turned around to see Emmet half naked and Alice standing there with clothes in her arms. What is she doing here? Wait… are those my clothes? Just then Bella walked in. I've had a crush on her for awhile now, even when I was dating Tanya. I know she doesn't like me though, why would she? She probably thought I was an idiot for dating Tanya, which I am.

"What is going on? Emmet put some clothes on jeez."

Bella sounded really annoyed. I wonder why.

"Chill Bella. I was just picking out the guys' clothes for the party and that idiot didn't know I was in his closet so he was undressing. When I came out of the closet he screamed. His face was priceless!"

I laughed. His face was priceless! And he screamed like a girl.

"Okay well it is six already. What time is the party?"

"Oh no it is already six!? The party is at seven and we still have to drive there!"

Alice shoved some clothes into my arms as well as Jasper and Emmet's. She yelled at us to put them on and brush our hair. Well duh! She was acting like a mad woman on a mission. And that's normal. I spoke back to her.

"Okay Alice, I think we can handle it."

"Now you can since I picked out your clothes. Hurry up! You can't have the bathroom until I am done with the girls."

"Okay?"

Wow, why would we need the bathroom, really? We don't need to put on makeup or fix our hair up really nice. Just give me a comb and I'll be fine.

We all quickly got dressed and each used the mirror to make our hair look decent. I slipped my shoes on and realized I didn't even know who's party this is… weird.

"Hey Jasper, do you know who's party this is anyway?"

"I think Alice said it was Allison's sister's party."

"Oh okay."

Allison again, I really don't like her, she's way to clingy. I bet her sister is as worse as her or what if she's worse. Oh no. All her friend's will be there too. I am really not looking forward to this party. We were all ready when Jasper decided to tell us, a little late, that it was a swimming party and not to forget to put our swimsuits on. Emmet and I changed into our swimsuits.

We all went into the living room to watch some football while we waited for the girls. It didn't take them too long; fifteen minutes later they were in the living room with us. They were all wearing matching clothes except the colors were different. Bella looked beautiful in my opinion. The guys headed out with me in my car, the girls with Allison. I followed their car and we got to the house fifteen minutes later.

When we got out of the car Allison headed right for me and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but dang that girl is strong! She practically dragged me up the steps and through the door where we ran into an Allison look-alike? Oh they were twins! Allison let go of my arm and stepped up.

"Hey Allison!"

Lauren hugged Allison and then stepped back.

"Hi Lauren, this is Alice, the friend I met at the mall. And this is Edward."

"He _is _hot."

"Duh. Oh and these are Alice's friends."

Lauren looked around with a bored expression. She was exactly like Allison and that was not a good thing.

"I will show you to the bathroom so you can change and then we can go swimming."

We all followed Lauren down the hall. Allison was right behind Lauren and standing by me unfortunately. Allison was walking very close to me when she grabbed my hand, I pulled away again without success. Why won't she just leave me alone? We walked down the _long _hallway and Lauren pointed to a room on the right.

"This is the kitchen. You can get food and drinks in here."

It was a huge room and several people were sitting around at the table and on the counters. The kitchen had a door leading outside near the pool. We kept walking and stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is the bathroom. You can change in here."

There was a line of people waiting to change. Lauren led us back down the hallway and outside. The pool area was huge. There were people lying beside the pool and many already in the pool. I saw more people come in the front door. How many people did she invite? When she was done with her little tour she walked back in the house to talk to more of, what I assume to be, her friends. Rosalie and Emmet walked off saying something about going swimming. Allison was still holding my hand and talking to me.

"Hey Edward, do you want to go swimming?"

Everyone had already walked off, Bella included. She looked upset about something, I wonder what. I did want to go swimming but not with Allison. Her voice was annoying me too, was she trying to sound sexy? Well it was not working. I didn't want to be outright mean either though.

"No I think I will just stay here and wait awhile before I go swimming."

"Fine!"

She walked into the house, probably to change, and I walked off in search of someone to talk to. I saw Emmet on the other side of the pool and walked over to him.

"Hey Emmet, where's Rosalie?"

"She went to change. I asked if I could go with her but she said no! Anyway where's your little girlfriend?"

"Allison? She is _not _my girlfriend! She's stalking me Emmet! She will not leave me alone and I like someone else…"

"Who?"

Emmet looked entirely confused. I am surprised he hasn't figured it out yet.

"Bella, but don't tell her, okay? Don't tell anyone and I know she doesn't like me back."

"Sure she likes you, man, and I won't tell anyone."

"No she doesn't. Want to go swimming?"

"Sure."

Everyone ended up in the pool after awhile and _most _of us looked like they were having fun. Not me though, Allison was all over me. Bella seemed to be ignoring me and staying as far away as possible. What's with here lately?

We were all changed at eleven and the last to leave. Looking around the living room I noticed things lying everywhere, stains on the carpet, and overall it was just a complete mess. Before I got into the car Allison ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I quickly hugged her back, just so she would get off of me. As I pulled back, she leaned in and then she was kissing me! Her mouth tasted like various kinds of acholal and I wanted her off. I managed to push her off of me, glare at her, and get into the car as quickly as possible. I noticed Bella with her hood up and leaning against the door. Was she sleeping?

The ride back was quick and soon everyone was inside and asleep. I couldn't sleep for a long time, I was up thinking. I thought I heard someone crying in the other room but it was probably just my imagination. Eventually I fell asleep though, hoping Bella would finally like me. I didn't think that wish would come true.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I have been too busy to update in awhile but school is finally out! Expect more updates now that it is summer. Hope you liked the chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

For the next week I ignored Edward. Every time I saw him coming towards me or trying to talk to me I ran off in the other direction. I know it must have looked strange but how else was I going to get over him? I mean, really, I had just admitted to myself... and Alice... that I was in love with him and now he's all over some other girl?

And trust me; I know he and Allison are dating. Why else would our phone be ringing off the hook? Every time it does I bolt from the cabin and head down to the water. And Edward is always disappearing, he isn't in the cabin or down by the beach or anywhere I know of. He must be hanging out with her… or hooking up, which I definantly don't want to be thinking about.

So I have been reading to get my mind off things. But even reading can't keep me busy forever so I volunteered myself to help Alice plan the party which will be in five days. I know things are really bad since Alice was somehow able to get me to help her out. We have spent the last few days sorting out the decorations she's bought and planning the music and food. Oh, and the guest list, which unfortunately Allison and her twin or both on. I don't even want to attend this party but of course I have to. Alice tends to go a little overboard for the simplest things. Why can't we just have a small little get together? Watch the fireworks on the beach? Go swimming for awhile like we normally do? But no. She has to plan a beach party full of sparkling fairy lights and required swimsuit attire. I am so not looking forward to it.

Alice and I were sitting at the kitchen table pouring over the guest list for the twentieth time today when Edward walked in. I got up and walked toward the door muttering something about going to the bathroom when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella. We need to talk." He sounded angry. What did I do now? I haven't talked to the boy in a week.

"Umm... I've got to go..."

"No. This is important." He interrupted me and I heard the phone ringing. "Why have you been avoiding me all week?"

I saw Alice jump up and answer the phone. Please be for me! Although nobody calls here for me except for my mother occasionally to see how things are going. I needed to find a way to get out of talking to him. Not that I don't love hearing his voice, but what was I supposed to say? I have been avoiding you because I am in love with you and can't bear to see you with another girl? Yeah, right, like I would ever admit that to him.

I still hadn't figured out what to say while he glared at me, sitting holding my arm, and said, "Bella….. Answer me."

I fumbled with my words, "Uhh... well... I have been... uhhm... busy lately..."

He was about to say something when Alice bounced over to us, still standing in the doorway, with the phone in hand stretched out toward Edward.

"It's for you Edward! It's Allison." She didn't smile when she said it, most likely because of what I had admitted to her that night after the party.

He wasn't smiling either. He took the phone from her hand while letting go of me and that's when I ran from the room, Alice on my heels. Of course it's Allison, I knew she is the one that's been calling. Well, at least he will forget about what he was trying to make me admit. Ugh. I walked out on the porch where no one was sitting and leaned against the railing.

"What was he expecting me to say, Alice?"

"Umm... I don't have a clue what you guys were talking about! But he looked mad and you looked uncomfortable so I faked a call." She smirked.

"What? Then who is he talking to now?"

"Nobody, which he is probably going to realize soon and come looking for you again. I called the cabin from my cell phone. I know you don't want to talk to him but you are going to have to eventually Bella."

"Not while he is dating that slut." I was angry now. I don't _have _to talk to him anytime if I don't want.

"Allison? They aren't dating! I don't think they have even talked since that party."

"Yeah, like I believe that. Listen, Alice, I don't want to talk to him and he's most likely going to try to find me again so can I borrow your car? I just need to get away. Go into town for a couple of hours or something."

She tossed me her keys. "Well I guess. But really, Bella, they aren't…"

Before she could finish her sentence I saw Edward coming around the side of the house and I dashed through the back door. I can avoid him if I want to. I slipped into my room and grabbed my purse as well as the stack of books by the dresser that I had taken to reading everyday this past week. I slipped on my shoes and went to get Alice's car. As soon as I was in and starting the ignition, I saw Edward by the passenger window. I faked an apologetic look and pointed to my books. Then I was off.

Once I got in town I stopped by the library to return my books and get a few new ones. When I was done with that I'd only wasted about an hour and didn't know what else to do to pass the time. I drove around thinking. For the past month I've been on this vacation it hadn't really been that much fun. Well I love being able to swim anytime I want, lying out on the beach, and hanging out with my friends, well Alice mostly. The thing with Robert was a complete mistake though and I'm so glad he's gone. Alice talked to one of his friends staying in the cabin with him and found out he went home early. Something about his parents wanting him to get a job? Well serves him right. He was a jerk and a player and we need a lot less of those types of guys in the world. And then the whole thing with Tanya. I never liked her and I am so glad she's gone, although we are all going to have to deal with her our senior year. At least we only have one year left. Then I'm off to college.

Now, I have an undeniable, time-consuming crush on a boy who I think is dating another beautiful, mean girl. I'm in love with him, and I have been for most of my life even though I never quite admitted it to myself. Well, I think I am in love with him, not that I know what love is, but every time I look at him or think about him I just feel like he's the only one for me. We connect perfectly and have been best friends since middle school. But now, I don't even know what is going on. I have probably ruined our "best friends" status by the whole ignoring him and running away from him every time I have seen him for the past week. Especially because I plan on ignoring for a long while, at least until I can get over him. This is much more complicated than I thought it would be. I probably should just follow Alice's advice and talk to him. Or I could just go meet a distraction, not that I am any good at meeting new people especially guys. How hard could it be? Pretty hard for me, I guess.

I could just follow Allison's example. Act stupid and flirt a lot. At least it would get my mind off things. With that thought, I pulled into a gas station and went in. I walked into the bathroom and dug around in my purse pulling out some eyeliner and a hairbrush. I hadn't really bothered to look good today. I had just pulled my hair into a ponytail and wiped my face clean of makeup this morning. Not a good plan if you are trying to impress anyone. Not that there is anyone to impress, yet. I swiped on the eyeliner and dabbed some eye shadow on, and then I brushed out all my hair. There was a bit of a wave to it from sleeping on it wet the night before but it made my hair look beachy, which wasn't a bad thing. I bought some gum before I left to complete the affect of what I think Allison acts and looks like most of the time. Then, I headed to the coffee shop. There must be some guys there right? Not that I know where to look for guys at. I bought at vanilla bean cappuccino and took a seat by the window.

There weren't very many people in the little shop although I saw a lot of guys walking by the window, looking like they were heading to the beach. Of course! How stupid could I get? I wasn't going to find any distractions inside a coffee shop at four in the afternoon. They are all going to be down at the beach. The local one must likely, not pebble beach.

Defeated, I headed home. I decided that tomorrow I was going to head down to the local beach. I am going to get over Edward, no matter what it takes, and I am going to meet someone else that's gorgeous, nice, and funny. Someone who has beautiful eyes that sparkle when they smile and who can always make me laugh at the stupidest things. And who cares enough to know when I'm upset and can make me feel better with a little ice cream.

And that person is not going to be the boy that was standing in my doorway, trapping me in my room, as I laid in my bed thinking of how tomorrow was going to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward walked in my room and shut the door as I lay on my bed, frozen. He had caught me; there was no way I was getting out of this now. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. My eyes caught the reflection in the sliding glass door which led out on the porch. Maybe I could run out there? Yeah, not suspicious at all. I could just slip off my bed and act like I was walking over to my dresser or something and then just make a run for it. I don't think he would be able to catch me. I ran track a couple years ago and I wasn't too bad. That doesn't really apply now though. Dang.

As I was debating on whether or not I should make a run for, all the while staring at the sliding glass door, Edward got my eye.

"Oh no, you aren't running away again."

He walked over and sat down, blocking my view, and path, of the door. He was sitting really close to me, close enough to grab me if needed, close enough to kiss me. Not that I was thinking about that. I decided my best bet would be to feign innocence.

"Hello Edward. I don't know what you are talking about. I wouldn't run away from you."

I said this in my most innocent voice. I didn't think it sounded very convincing, but I tried.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Bella. Why have you been avoiding me and running away every time you see me coming?"

He sounded genuinely shocked and confused about why this was occurring, with reason of course. Not too long ago we were best friends. Even when he was dating Tanya, we would talk every day and I have never, ever ignored him for more than a day. Even when I was mad at him, I would end up giving in and forgiving him. He always knew the reason I was ignoring him too. This time he didn't have a clue, seeming how we never had an argument. I couldn't very well tell him the real reason I was ignoring him, which was I was crushing on him. Big time. That, if anything, would sever our friendship. So I did something I had never done to Edward before. I lied to him. And let me tell you, I am not good liar. Everyone sees right through any lie I have ever told, that's why I usually don't bother, even if it hurts someone. It's just better to tell the truth. Not in this situation though.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been avoiding you though. I have just been really busy. I'm helping Alice plan the fourth of July party!"

I tried to sound excited, I really did, but I didn't think for a second he was going to believe me. I really was helping her plan the party though, so I wasn't completely lying.

"Yeah, right, you are planning a party?"

I acted disappointed. "You don't think I can plan a party? Alice and I have been working really hard and it's actually fun!"

"Bella, really, tell me what's going on. I know there's something wrong."

"Nope everything is just fine. I am heading down the beach right now to relax actually so I'd better go."

He looked like he was about to grab my arm but decided against it. I think he realized I wasn't going to give in. There was no way I was about to tell him the truth.

"I'll go with you then and we can talk. I haven't talked to you all week."

I wasn't going to get rid of him was I? Well this evening is going to be interesting. I got up to find my swimming suit and towel, Edward watching me the whole time.

"Are you going to let me change or are you going to keep sitting there?"

I didn't mean to act so rude but I was getting kind of annoyed. Why couldn't he realize I didn't want to be around him? Well I did, but if I was ever going to get over him then I really needed to stop hanging around him and his gorgeous body. He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room. Maybe he wouldn't come down to the beach after all? In that case, I changed and grabbed my towel, book, and sunscreen. Once I had my towel spread out across the sand and my sunscreen on, I settled down on my towel and looked out across the water. It was a gorgeous evening and there weren't very many people out. I saw the people from Robert's cabin throwing around a beach ball in the water, although Robert was gone which I was very thankful for.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice Edward sitting down beside me spreading out his towel. I looked at his face and soon realized I must have staring at the group of guys out in the water. Not meaning to of course. What was weird was he looked kind of mad? Almost jealous, but that couldn't be true. Maybe something had happened before he came out, not anything to do with me though. Instead of questioning him, which is what I would have normally done under different circumstances, I lay down and pulled out my book. I was reading, _Life As We Knew It_, a great book if you like reading about the end of the world. Of course I didn't want the world to end but I had taken to reading books about alternative universes and survival. It was recommended by the librarian so I had thought, 'what the heck, might as well give it a try.'

"So how _is_ the party planning going anyway? It's not going to be this big deal with a hundred people is it?"

I looked up from my book and saw him sprawled out on his side facing me. Again, he was close to me, really close. One of the things I hate the most is being interrupted when I am lost in my book. I hate when anyone does that, even if they do have the most beautiful eyes. That's why when I replied I may have sounded a little rude.

"_Of course_ it's going to be a big deal. It's Alice we are talking about. Obviously she is going to invite a lot of people. Not that it's really going to be fun with so many random strangers there. Especially because she invited Al…."

Oops. Good thing I stopped myself. I really need to get a hold of myself. Here I am being completely rude to the boy I like. I just wish he would stop asking me so many questions. Next thing you know, he'll be spilling his guts about _her_. I sure don't want to hear anything about that. I may have taken it a bit too far by turning away from him and pulling my book up to my face because next thing you know Edward had gotten up grabbed his towel and started walking away from me.

"Jeeze Bella. What did I do to you? All I did was try to make conversation with you. All you have been is rude since that party and you won't even tell anyone what's going on."

He walked away in a huff. Well that's not true. I told Alice what's going on, even if she doesn't approve. She thinks I should just talk to him. Things may go my way. I really doubt that. And he did do something. He made me fall for him. Okay, okay, he didn't _make_ me but I did and it sucks when the boy you like doesn't like you back. Even worse when they are dating some other girl.

I stayed out on the beach until I finished my book, until the sun went down, and until I couldn't stand lying there thinking of Edward anymore. When I got back into the cabin Alice was waiting for me. She was standing in the kitchen, while everyone else was around the table. She ran over to me took my things and shoved me into a seat. A seat which happened to be next to Edward. He seemed to be in a better mood. What I didn't know was that he hardly had an ounce of kindness in him that night.

"It's game night, Bella! I am _so _excited. It was all my idea. And we are going to play this game I got at the store today. It's called _Truth or Lies. _First we have to record everyone's voice on this device thing telling a truth and then a lie. Then we take turns passing it around. You read a question on one of these cards and you answer it while pushing down this blue button. Then we wait! And it tells you if you are lying or telling the truth. Doesn't it sound fun?"

She was bouncing all over, she's always so energetic. She's always in a good mood, even though this game didn't sound fun at all.

"Since when have we had game night?"

"Since I went to the store today and found this game!"

She was oblivious to the bitterness in my voice. I just hope it doesn't ask me any stupid questions. The kind you ask in truth or dare when you are kids. _Who do you have a crush on? What's your biggest secret? Have you ever kissed someone?_

Well the last question wouldn't be such a big deal. I'm sure everyone knows I have kissed someone before. Well they know about Jake anyway, not so much about Robert. Oh well, it isn't a big deal. But the other two questions I wouldn't exactly be able to say 'I have a crush on this gorgeous boy named Edward and my biggest secret is that I am in love with him.' Yep, that would go over well.

After Emmet made us all lemonade and all of our voices were recorded saying something true and then telling a lie, we were ready to begin. I had changed into sweats after Alice told us we were going to play games in the kitchen but I suddenly regretted it. It was really hot. I was about to get back up, so I could change into shorts but Edward thrust the electronic recorder in my hand.

"I think Bella should go first. She's the youngest here."

Well that wasn't very fair was it? I didn't even want to play the game. I didn't object to his proposition though, only because I felt bad for being rude to him earlier on the beach. He seemed to be over it, but I still felt guilty, especially when I saw him looking scrumptious in jeans and a t-shirt, showing off his muscles. Not that he had a lot, but just enough for me to gaze at and have my mind leave reality. I drew a card and read the first question.

_Who, in the room, has the best hair?_

Okay, this question wasn't too bad. It could definantly be worse. Truthfully, I would say Edward but that is only because I am a sucker for brown hair on guys. His looked so soft and I really wanted to run my hand through it. That and gaze into his gorgeous eyes. I picked up the recorder and pushed the blue button. I bet it won't even be able to tell I am lying. It's just a stupid electronic game.

"I think Rosalie has the best hair because I have always wanted blonde hair and it's wavy instead of straight, which is incredibly boring."

Well that was a lie besides the wavy part. I loved how her hair wasn't just straight. My hair is just so bland and boring. I did lie about the blonde part though; I've actually always wanted red hair. It's just such a pretty color. The device in my hand beeped and started talking, 'Lie. You lose 50 points.'

"That is _so _not a lie!" I lied. "And 50 points? I don't even have one point yet!"

Alice looked up from where she was sitting, "The game doesn't lie, Bella! So who do you _really _think has the best hair?" She gazed from me to Edward and back again.

I should have never even told her about my crush, but I think she knew it anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. I swear she's psychic.

"I didn't lie. This game is bogus."

I passed the darn thing to my left where Edward was sitting. He took it from my hand and drew a card. He didn't read it aloud like I had, but I glanced down on the table where he had set it.

_Who do you have a crush on?_

Oh no. Allison? Most likely. I so was not looking forward to the rest of this game. For some reason, I had a feeling that he wasn't going to say Allison though. I looked around the table and everybody was looking at me. Everyone except Edward of course. I glanced at him as he pushed down the blue recording button.

Does everybody know something I don't?


End file.
